Muy mal
by MiloLM
Summary: [Two-shot]. Definitivamente eso iba a acabar muy mal. Porque primero es pequeño, luego grande. Después ella grande, luego pequeña. Va a acabar muy mal.
1. 1

**Título:** Muy mal.

 **Personajes:** Kai Chisaki/Overhaul, Eri, Hari Kurono/Chronosthasis, Shin Nemoto.

 **Pairigns:** -

 **Partes:** 1/2

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas y cómicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Humor, Parodia.

 **Total de palabras:** 2365.

 **Notas:** nO CONSUMAN DROGAS, NIÑOS.

* * *

 **Summary:** Definitivamente eso iba a acabar muy mal. Porque primero es pequeño, luego grande. Después ella grande, luego pequeña. Va a acabar muy mal.

* * *

 _ **Muy mal**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ok. Eso había resultado mal.

 _Muy_ mal.

Y no, no es como si fuese su culpa. ¡Eri era la culpable! O quizá no, puesto que no podría decirle algo como eso luego de destruirla y reconstruirla esperando que estuviese en sus cinco sentidos después. La pobre simplemente estaba mareada y se había tropezado y caído sobre él.

Y lo peor, su Particularidad se había activado.

Así que ahí estaba él, el gran Kai Chisaki, más conocido como el temible yakuza, Overhaul... convertido en un niño.

Y es que sí, era físicamente un niño otra vez. Vaya usted a saber a qué edad regresó, porque era pequeño como Eri o quizás le rebasaba unos centímetros. No sabe.

Lo que sí sabe es que se quiere morir. O matarla a ella. Pero no, no a ella, es su mina de oro así que no. Mejor matar al guardia ése al que ya le ha olvidado el nombre y tampoco le interesa recordarlo. _Por qué_ _no_ _hacerlo_ , ni siquiera servía para vigilar correctamente.

¿Lo peor de todo aquello? Su máscara le quedaba demasiado grande y podía contraer una enfermedad si seguía así. ¿Lo segundo peor? Ni Chronosthasis o Eri dejaban de mirarlo con intensidad y eso ya le estaba incomodando. ¿Lo tercero? Estaba jodido. Su imagen de malvado parecía irse al caño. Porque si bien recordaba de niño era lo suficientemente tierno como para que un mafioso le adoptase como acogido. Porque, bueno, es lindo hasta para admitirlo él mismo —muy a su pesar—, de cabello café claro, ojos ámbar y pestañas que serían la envidia de las modelos. ¡Joder! Incluso tenía una linda nariz. ¡No estaba bien! ¡Se suponía que era un niño y parecía más una linda niñita!

( _¿Sería por eso que el abuelo lo adoptó, creyendo que era una chica?_ )

Estaba realmente jodido.

—Chronos —lo llama luego de soltar un largo suspiro de rendición porque ¿qué se le va a hacer? No queda más que aceptarlo. El aludido despierta de su trance y asiente algo torpe—, necesito ropa de mi talla. Ahora.

—E-enseguida.

Y seguido de ello un aturdido chico con máscara sale de allí a sacar de _quién-sabe-dónde_ lo que le ha ordenado su ahora pequeño jefe. Mientras tanto Kai se las arregla para ponerse su camisa y su chaqueta —que le quedan grandes pero para algo sirven—, y luego vuelve su vista a Eri, que sigue observándolo en silencio, los ojos abiertos como nunca.

—Ya deja de mirar así, niña. —Ordena de mala gana. Luego la ve parpadear y dar varios pasos en su dirección.

Y entonces siente un golpe en el abdomen y que el aire se le escapa de golpe.

No lo puede creer.

¿Eri lo ha golpeado? ¿Su dulce, tímida y asustadiza Eri, lo ha golpeado con su puño en el estómago?

( _No sabe por qué, pero algo —la voz de la conciencia que ha revivido al ser de nuevo un niño— le dice que se lo merecía._ )

Esa, sinceramente, no se la esperaba. Así que sin poder asimilarlo del todo aún, se sujeta la parte afectada y se dobla, cayendo de rodillas al suelo en tanto respira sonoramente.

Hace años que nadie lo golpeaba así, su cuerpo ya no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de violencia. Nota mental para Overhaul: hay que hacer ejercicio otra vez. No puede depender tanto de su Particularidad o definitivamente saldrá más lastimado algún día por una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Levanta apenas la cabeza, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a la infante. Y Eri mantiene una expresión que es entre molesta y demasiado seria, los ojos de rubí brillando en algo que podría catalogarse como esperanza. Pero no por huir, eso ya se ha extinguido de su ser. Sino más bien son deseos de venganza. Y de cierta manera esa imagen de la jovencita le da terror. Hace tiempo que no teme tanto por su vida, quizás desde hace diez años, cuando aún era un adolescente que se enfermó de gripe y creyó que se moriría en la cama de un hospital.

Pero volviendo a la realidad y no a sus recuerdos horrendos de juventud, aún no puede asimilar del todo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

( _Es algo así como "¿en serio? ¿Una niña te pateó el trasero? Debes estar jugando"._ )

Y no es broma cuando admita que las chicas tienen fuerza bruta, aun siendo tan jóvenes.

¿Que si alguien de siete años de edad podía tener una mirada tan siniestra? Si a Kai le preguntaran eso algún día, contestaría un gran "SÍ", con mayúsculas y signos de exclamación por si eran necesarios para que captaran la información —y es que hay gente tan estúpida en el mundo que hasta tiene que tomar medidas drásticas, como hacer un veneno que anule los poderes, por ejemplo—.

Y regresando a la realidad, una vez terminando de sofocarse con su mal acompasada respiración, se levanta y la mira de frente con todo el odio con el que un niño podría mirar a otro niño.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Eri? —inquiere hecho una furia. Pero ella no le contesta.

—Te odio —suelta de la nada, solamente confundiendo a Kai—. Te odio... ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡Te odio Kai Chisaki!

Y luego de esas palabras tan sinceras Eri simplemente se lanza contra a él, haciendo lo que toda pequeña sin experiencia en peleas infantiles sabe hacer: rasguñar la cara de su oponente y lanzar puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra, no importándole su propia integridad física.

Y como Overhaul sigue siendo un adulto en el interior no tiene más remedio que intentar parar las manos desesperadas por destruirle el rostro y los pies deseosos de romperle las costillas. Y, con un demonio, ¿dónde se había ido la sumisa Eri que conocía? Ya la extrañaba y la quería de vuelta, joder. No al monstruo revolucionario que tenía enfrente cuyos deseos asesinos de acabar con su existencia ahora que estaba vulnerable sobrepasaban su meta de hacer una sociedad donde los yakuza gobernaran.

¿Qué rayos? ¿Tanto lo odiaba la nenita? Ni que le hubiera hecho tanto daño. Sólo un par de muerte y revivos los últimos tres años y ya. No era el fin del mundo.

Ok. Pensándolo bien actualmente, sí, se merece esos golpes.

Pero no quiere sufrir, porque no es masoquista. Así que contraataca sujetando las manos contrarias. Por lo que que Eri forcejea. Ambos terminan forcejeando en busca de hacer que el otro caiga. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que terminen rodando por todo el laboratorio para ver quien sofoca y queda encima del otro, así muy a lo _El_ _Rey_ _León_.

( _Que sí, que conoce la película. Tuvo que investigar una vez para intentar animarla en uno de esos momentos en los que no comía y se la pasaba llorando todo el día._ )

—Eres un tonto. ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡Cara de cuervo!

—¿De cuer-? ¡Es una máscara médica, grandísima tonta!

—¡Tú eres el tonto! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

—No repitas como un perico, niña idiota. ¡Molestas mucho!

Y así comenzaron los insultos propios de simples niños de primaria. Una verdadera pelea llena de imaginación para ver quién tenía las palabras más horribles hacia el otro.

—¡Te odio!

—¡Ya lo dijiste!

—¡Ojalá te mueras de gripe!

Ante eso el pequeño Kai abre la boca con espanto.

—¡Retráctate!

—¡No quiero!

—¡Niña malcriada!

—¡Tú eres el malcriado!

—¡Tú lo eres!

—¡No, tú!

—¡Tú!

—¡TE ODIO!

—¡YA LO SÉ! ¡NO LO REPITAS MÁS QUE ME DA DOLOR DE CABEZA!

—¡PUES SUFRE!

La disputa terminó luego de que llegara Hari y los separara, ganándose en el acto golpes insanos de Eri e insultos ya subidos de tono de Kai.

( _Si alguien le preguntaba a Chronos si los niños le parecían tiernos, diría que no. Que eran unos monstruos que no pensaban en nadie más que ellos mismos._ )

El resto del día los dos estaban castigados, llenos de banditas en el rostro y sin permiso de probar las galletas que había preparado Nemoto. Y claro que Chisaki se quejó de ello, alegando que era el jefe y que debían obedecerlo. Lo único que consiguió fue una reprimenda del joven de las manecillas junto más dulces insultos de su actual rival de peleas, Eri.

Y tuvo que pasar algo de tiempo antes de que encontraran la forma de solucionar el problema de la edad de Overhaul.

Los empleados en este tiempo incluso habían hecho una apuesta sobre que «si su actual líder tenía siete u ocho años», cosa que se descubrió después de haber visto fotografías que supuestamente "habían sido destruidas" descubriendo que tenía ocho. Fueron grandes ganancias para los que apostaron a ese número.

También, cosa que nadie se enteró y prefería mantenerlo así, es que Shin había pensado en algún momento que Kai y Eri hacían bonita pareja. Ambos andaban peleándose cada vez que se veían, ya fuera con gestos infantiles, insultos inocentes o a puño limpio en sí. Pues lo «del amor al odio hay un solo paso» podría aplicar hasta esos dos y no había problema mientras tuvieran la misma edad porque no era pedofilia ni nada. Así que, ¿por qué no emparejarlos en secreto? Nadie se muere por eso.

( _Quizás él sí moriría si su jefe se enteraba algún día, pero eso era un detalle menor. Mientras tanto disfrutaría de apoyar la relación desde las sombras._ )

 _ **. . .**_

—Odio ser niño. —Se queja Kai volviendo a ponerse el tapabocas luego de haberse tomado una medicina, por si acaso, para evitar las alergias al polvo.

—Pues espero que sigas siéndolo. —Habla una resentida Eri desde el otro lado del sillón, sin dignarse a mirarle siquiera.

—Espero que te tragues tus palabras. —Reprende el castaño, mirándole feo.

—No. —Contesta seca, y le mira para después mostrarle la lengua infantilmente. Chisaki rueda los ojos ante eso.

—No me desafíes de esa manera tan boba, Eri.

—Y tú deja de ser tan odioso.

—Te juro que cuando vuelva a la normalidad te voy a enseñar a respetarme, niña malcriada.

—Quisiera verte intentarlo, si es que no te mueres antes por tocar mis gérmenes. —Ríe con burla. Él hace una mueca de asco bajo el tapabocas.

A los pocos minutos comenzó otra ronda de golpes y patadas a lo ninja, junto con unas lindas palabras de "te odio" y "niña idiota".

Las apuestas del día: 20 a 30 a que ganaba Eri.

 _ **. . .**_

Con el pasar de los días se volvió costumbre verlos revolotear, rodando para ver quién era más fuerte —y Kai debe admitirlo, la desnutrida de Eri sí que tenía mucha fuerza—, oyendo los insultos y palabrotas que se le escapaban al niño que luego recibía una bofetada de la infante por usar vocabulario grosero.

Y seguían los berrinches. Al final ninguno lloraba sino hasta que apareciera Chronos a darles unos buenos sopapos para calmarlos de una vez, y como un padre molesto, los enviaba a cada uno a su habitación.

Hasta que un día...

—Me duele la cabeza. —Murmura Chisaki mientras toma asiento en el gran sofá. Nemoto lo observa en silencio y sonríe casi imperceptiblemente.

—Veo que ya volviste a tu edad real.

Al principio queda confundido ante esa afirmación, hasta que nota que es verdad, que ha regresado a su cuerpo adulto.

Una sonrisa enferma surca sus labios.

—Ahora sí puedo eliminar a esa mocosa. —Declara poniéndose de pie enseguida, olvidando el dolor de cabeza para irse directo a la habitación de la protegida.

Pero enseguida su subordinado lo detiene.

—Yo sugeriría que antes se calme, piense claramente y tome algo para el dolor de cabeza. —Habla con amabilidad y calma, aunque por dentro estuviese llorando de rabia puesto que su _shipp_ nunca se hará realidad.

—De acuerdo. —Acepta Chisaki, ignorante de los pensamientos de Shin sobre la linda relación (inexistente e imposible) de él con Eri.

Lo siguiente del día es Kurono quejándose de su mal comportamiento cuando era un niño seguida de la sugerencia-orden-amenaza de que era mejor no ver a Eri por el momento hasta que se le calmaran los nervios y deseos de castigarla hasta la muerte.

Claro que no obedeció —no tiene porqué, es su subordinado después de todo—, y en cuanto el dolor de cabeza se había esfumado pero el enojo seguía allí intacto, se dirigió inmediatamente al cuarto de la niña.

—Eri, mira que milagro acaba de pasar —farfulla con la voz más macabra de lo normal gracias a su usual máscara ya de vuelta, en tanto abre la puerta y mira dentro. Empero no escucha señales de la niña—. Eri, no te atrevas a ignorarme, mocosa malcriada.

Más no recibe respuesta. Entra al lugar, pateando en el camino las cajas de juguetes que ella nunca se atrevió a abrir.

 _«No dejaré que vuelvan a comprarte juguetes, niñita malagradecida»_

Finalmente queda frente a la cama, específicamente frente al bulto de sábanas que logra distinguir entre la oscuridad del lugar, y al notar que ésta se remueve una vena roja le aparece en la cabeza.

—¡Estás jodida, jovencita! —Exclama agarrando la sábana y quitando de golpe. Pero al ver lo que oculta, queda de piedra—. Me lleva la-

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Escuchaste eso? —pregunta uno de los vigilantes en la entrada de la gran base yakuza.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquiere su compañero en respuesta.

—Ese sonido de hace un momento.

—Sí, se oyó como si hubiesen abofeteado a alguien al más puro estilo mexicano.

—Tienes razón.

—Debió doler.

—Sí.

 _ **. . .**_

Ok. Eso había resultado mal.

 _Muy_ mal.


	2. 2

**Título:** Muy mal.

 **Personajes:** Kai Chisaki/Overhaul, Eri, Hari Kurono/Chronosthasis, Shin Nemoto.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Partes:** 2/2

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas y cómicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Humor, Parodia.

 **Total de palabras:** 2680.

 **Notas:** Lo terminé a eso de las dos de la madrugada. ¡Es un nuevo logro para esta chica! _*lanza brishitos*_

* * *

 **Summary:** Al final no resultó tan mal. Sino que peor.

* * *

 _ **Muy mal**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —exclama Hari entrando de golpe al cuarto de donde provenían gritos horrendos y sonidos de golpes secos.

Pero lo que ve lo deja sin habla.

—¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

—¡Deja de repetirlo, maldita mocosa! ¡Y deja de tocar, que me ensucias!

—¡Tú eres el de la boca sucia!

—¡Cuida tu lenguaje conmigo, jovencita!

No, no era la discusión de ambos y sus gritos llenos de insultos cariñosos lo que hizo a Chronosthasis quedar parado en el tiempo, a eso ya se había acostumbrado en la semana que su jefe volvió a su niñez. La razón era otra, y trataba con Eri.

Había crecido.

Y no es como decir «Hey, mira niña, ahora tu vestido te queda un poco más corto. ¡Has crecido!». Claro que no. Sino más bien era decir-gritar «¡¿Cómo demonios creciste tanto en una sola noche?!».

Porque la niña pequeña y bajita que conocía ya no estaba, sino una muchacha joven de exageradamente largo y desaliñado cabello blanco y ojos que gritaban revolución y anarquía. Por un lado, pensó un momento en su adolescencia —y la de todos—, y lo tonto que eran esas ideologías a esa edad. Por otro lado, debía evitar que Chisaki matara a la, ahora, Eri crecida. O viceversa.

( _Si tuviera que apostar a ver quién mata a quien, apostaría todo a Eri._ )

—¡Jefe, Eri, ya basta!

Fue más difícil el separarlos, claro. Esta vez no eran los enanos que habían sido sencillos de separar agarrándoles de la ropa o simplemente dándoles un sopapo en la cabeza que los calmara. No, porque esta vez ambos eran de casi su mismo tamaño, y el pobre Kurono se ganó puñetazos y patadas limpias dignas de película de acción en tanto se colocaba en medio de los dos tratando de evitar posibles accidentes desafortunados.

Al final tuvo que usar su Particularidad en ambos para evitar morir en medio.

Y cuando las cosas se hubieron calmado, tanto Kai como Eri estaban en la sala por órdenes de Chronos, sentados uno al lado del otro, separados grandemente mientras se lanzaban miradas de profundo odio.

—Antes de que reanuden su discusión —habla el joven de las manecillas, captando la atención de los dos. Y dirige una mirada hacia la nueva muchachita—, Eri, sugeriría que te cambiaras de ropa. El vestido ya no te queda.

La jovencita gruñe en silencio viendo que era cierto, y agarrando el ruedo de su vestimenta desgastada trata inútilmente de bajar más la longitud ocultando sus actuales largas piernas. Entonces escucha la risa mal disimulada y llena de burla de Overhaul sobre su situación, y despiertan los instintos asesinos otra vez, logrando que le dirija otra mirada de odio y rencor.

—Quédense aquí, te traeré ropa. —Informa Hari saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, no sin antes regalarles unas señales de advertencia para que no empezaran otra disputa infantil llena de golpes.

El lugar se queda en silencio en cuanto se escucha la puerta volver a cerrarse.

—Sigo odiándote. —Habla entonces la joven, regresando a ver a su némesis.

Chisaki solamente se acomoda bien en su lugar.

—Sí, lo sé —afirma desinteresado—. En estos días has estado muy valiente, Eri. ¿No crees? —murmura con voz macabra, volviendo su vista a ella.

Aunque, contrario a esperar encontrarse una expresión llena de espanto en el rostro de la jovencita, sólo logra visualizar cómo un puño se dirige a su cara. Milagrosamente, lo esquiva y salta del sillón evitando otro ataque.

Eri ríe suavemente.

—Solamente siento las grandes ganas de golpearte. —Comenta con una sonrisa divertida y forzosa. Kai frunce el ceño, realmente confundido.

Hasta que ella le salta encima, y como su primera pelea, terminan rodando por todo el salón. Rompen un par de jarrones y la mesa ya no está en el centro. Overhaul quiere saber cómo rayos Eri es tan fuerte (¿o será que él es muy débil?), aunque en vez de buscar una respuesta lógica prefiere evitar que la niña le destruya la cara a golpes y arañazos.

Y su paciencia ya se estaba agotando, demasiado. No iba a tolerar más berrinches de Eri, y ahora que volvía a ser adulto bien podía castigarla.

—¡Ya basta, mocosa! —ordena, sujetándole de las muñecas evitando el peligro hacia su cara ya descubierta pues su querida máscara había salido volando hacia algún lugar y seguramente tendría que volver a limpiarlo.

—¡Te detesto!

 _«Al menos no ha vuelto a decirlo»_

—¡Que te calmes o acabo con tu existencia ahora mismo! —amenaza furioso.

—¡Entonces yo te volveré a tu niñez, maldito!

—¡Cuida tu lenguaje!

—¡Tú cuida el tuyo!

De repente se abre la puerta, y ambos se quedan paralizados, volviendo la vista hacia allí. Pero sólo se encuentran con Nemoto, quien también se queda de piedra en el marco.

El hombre los mira detenidamente, notando el gran cambio de Eri. Y dando un vistazo a su alrededor se da cuenta del desastre cósmico que se ha vuelto la habitación, con ellos dos en medio, Kai sobre Eri en el suelo sujetándole de las muñecas, sin máscara y hecho un desastre al igual que ella.

En su interior quiere reír como desquiciado, empero lo único que hace es aclararse la garganta educadamente.

—Lamento interrumpir —habla algo apenado—. Continúe, señor. Yo me retiro.

Y seguido de ello sale rápidamente dando un portazo. El lugar se queda en silencio otra vez y Eri vuelve su vista a Overhaul, con los ojos ya sin llamas infernales sino con curiosidad digna de una niña normal. Y eso lo alivia ligeramente.

—¿A qué se refería?

Definitivamente, si su reputación no se había ido al caño con lo de volver a ser niño, ahora sí que había sucedido. Al caño y con boletos de ida sin vuelta en primera clase.

¿Por qué la vida se encargaba de joderle tanto?

No. Más bien.

¿Por qué la loca de Eri —ahora versión adolescente rebelde— se encargaba de joderle la existencia?

Así era mejor. Perfecta pregunta a la que seguramente no le hallaría respuesta. No porque fuese idiota, sino porque le vale un comino y no le dan ganas de buscarle la vuelta.

Pero volviendo a la realidad, ambos siguen en el suelo, en silencio, en paz. Y a la chica ya le duele la espalda. Mucho.

—Veo que no pueden estar un segundo sin pelear.

Y cómo no reconocer la voz de Chronosthasis, siendo éste el principal causante de traumas en la cabeza con posible hemorragia interna. De sólo escuchar su tono ya podían sentir el dolor de los golpes que sobrepasaba por mucho los que se daban entre sí.

Así que Eri hizo lo que más veía conveniente: darle una bofetada a Chisaki y empujarlo para enseguida ponerse de pie e ir detrás de Kurono, evitando así cualquier doloroso contraataque por parte de su mayor. Y no, no se arrepentía de golpearlo. Se lo merecía y además todavía no pagó por los ciento ochenta y cinco piquetes de aguja que sufrió el último año por culpa suya. Y ni qué decir de romperla y reconstruirla. Deseaba tanto que sufriera lo mismo algún día.

 _«Me estoy volviendo muy cruel. ¿Será malo?»_

—¡Ven acá, niña maleducada!

Agarrando lo primero que encuentra a su alcance (un zapato de vete a saber tú quién es el dueño) mientras sigue usando a Chronos como escudo, lo lanza con fuerza a su atacante logrando darle directamente en toda la cara.

 _«No. Esto me agrada»_

 ** _. . ._**

Después de que las cosas se hubiesen calmado otra vez —inserte aquí más golpes al pobre de Chronos y nuevo ataque de nervios de éste mismo, junto con la prohibición de no poder comer las magdalenas que había comprado Mimic— la base yakuza fue informada de la situación actual de «la llave principal del plan maestro de Overhaul», abreviado Eri, de que actualmente ya no era la niñita de siempre. Al final no les pareció extraño en lo absoluto. Inclusive había algunos que ya lo veían venir, alegando que eso ya era muy cliché aunque no por ello menos interesante.

Y para Shin Nemoto, ése había sido el día más feliz de su vida. Ya que había visto que probablemente su OTP sí podría hacerse realidad después de todo.

Pero nadie debía saberlo. Mucho menos su jefecito.

Y pasadas unas cuantas horas de paz y silencio en ese enorme lugar lleno de laberintos subterráneos, gracias a que ambos rivales se hallaban muy lejos el uno del otro, hubo algo que lo rompió de golpe. Se fue la paz por algo.

El alarido de la querida Eri. Cosa que hizo a Kai derramar su café justo antes de llevarlo a la boca.

Terminó maldiciendo hasta a su abuelo.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Eri?! —exclama Kurono entrando de golpe en la habitación de la nombrada.

( _Si sigue así sufrirá de un ataque cardíaco o posiblemente por culpa de esos dos._ )

Empero vuelve a quedar de piedra en el marco de la entrada, observando la mancha roja situada en la cama a la que apunta la adolescente con una cara llena de espanto anormal.

Eso no podía estar pasando. No, no a él. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué? Si se encargaba siempre de ser amable con su prójimo (inserte aquí a Kai " _obsesivo-compulsivo_ " Chisaki y Eri " _pasiva-agresiva_ ") e incluso leía la maldita biblia de vez en cuando, como cada tres años. Así que, ¿por qué las divinidades le castigaban de esa manera tan cruel?

( _Por un momento la idea del suicidio le suena muy atractiva._ )

—¿Por qué demonios grita la mocosa? —inquiere Overhaul entrando también al cuarto, hasta que ve lo mismo que los demás.

Enseguida da media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida, empero es detenido por Chronos antes de huir del gran problema que, según él, no le concierne en lo absoluto. Y al mirar a su subordinado nota en él unos ojos vacíos que amenazan con torturarlo si se atreve a salir de allí y abandonarlo.

Sin más opción suelta un largo suspiro que casi no se nota debido a su máscara médica (o de cuervo, según Eri), y observa a la aterrada niña. Por un momento vuelve la imagen de la frágil infante que siempre tenía un semblante triste y que no mataba ni a un mosquito; pero luego recuerda que esa chiquilla ya no es tan chiquilla y sabe que no debe caer en su jueguito. Él también fue un adolescente alguna vez y conoce esos trucos.

—¿P-por qué hay... sangre? —Pregunta la jovencita, mirándoles con los ojos inundados de lágrimas—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso... voy a morir?

Hari baja la cabeza soltando un muy largo suspiro, y Kai se rasca la nuca en claro signo de nerviosismo.

A ver, ¿cómo se le dice a una niña, que nunca fue a la escuela y que apenas sabe lo necesario sobre el cuerpo humano, que la sangre que hay en su cama significa que acaba de tener su primer periodo? Sinceramente, Hari Kurono no sabe.

—No morirás. Te ha visitado Andrés.

Y Kai Chisaki tampoco, por lo que se ve. Aunque es un milagro siquiera el hecho de que continuará allí y sólo se atraviese a decir eso sin soltar alguna barbarie sobre lo anti higiénico que era la menstruación. ¿Será que algún Dios había escuchado las súplicas de Chronosthasis? Si era así, estaba tremendamente agradecido.

Aunque por otro lado, ligeramente apenado por su jefe y amigo.

—¿Quién es Andrés? —pregunta Eri, asustada de ese nombre de extranjero.

—No, no era eso —aclara Kurono entonces, esperando ser más suave y explícito que Chisaki—. Veras, Eri, cuando una niña... No. Cuando una mujer llega a... a...

Joder, ¿por qué era tan difícil?

—Adiós. —Se despide Overhaul dando media vuelta enseguida. Pero Hari lo detiene sujetándolo del hombro.

—Usted se queda aquí, por favor.

 _ **. . .**_

—Así que yo... Así que yo... —murmura la muchachita, llena de nervios, con el rostro rojo y la mirada abajo—... estoy... en esos días. Lo que significa que ya-

—Sí, básicamente —interrumpe Chronos, observando a la jovencita jugar con sus manos. Al final suelta un largo suspiro—. Esto hubiera sido más sencillo con alguien experto en el tema.

Overhaul, que en contra de su voluntad tuvo que seguir escuchando toda la incómoda explicación sobre los días esos, además de las preguntas fuera de lugar, solamente puede soltar una ligera risa. Ya que después de todo es una situación bastante cómica, a su parecer.

Pero enseguida recibe un zapato volador en la cara, y de nuevo su máscara sale huyendo a esconderse quién sabrá donde.

—¡N-no te rías! —grita la adolescente, con un enorme sonrojo adornando sus pálidas mejillas.

—¡No me estaba riendo de ti, Eri! —se defiende acercándose a reprenderla.

—¡Entonces no te rías de la nada! ¡Te detesto!

—¡Deja de repetir eso!

—¡Tú deja de molestarme!

—¡Eres tú la que me molesta, mocosa!

Y así empezó otra pelea a puños y patadas, seguidos de insultos y bofetadas. Chronosthasis ya no intervino, sino que solamente se dedicó a quitar las sábanas manchadas de la niña para llevarlas a lavar. Dejando solos a ambos busca pleitos que ya andaban rodando otra vez por el suelo.

En serio les gustaba rodar.

 _ **. . .**_

—Lo dejamos en empate. —Declara la joven, respirando dificultosamente desde su posición en el suelo, mientras mira al techo. A su lado, su contrincante en mismo estado de falta de fuerza, gruñe.

—¿Quién dice que es un empate? —inquiere Kai en tanto se saca un guante y acerca su mano a ella. Pero antes de tocarle, Eri le amenaza con una mano mientras su cuerno brilla.

—Intenta hacerlo y te vuelvo niño otra vez.

Los dos se desafían con la mirada otro rato hasta que se rinden y descansan en el suelo, muy a pesar de Overhaul que definitivamente tomará un muy largo baño y algunas medicinas por si intenta agarrarle alguna enfermedad por culpa de la puberta de mal carácter y sentido anárquico.

De pronto alguien abre la puerta y ambos miran hacia allí. Sólo es Nemoto de nuevo, que se les queda viendo y examinando el desastre cósmico idéntico al anterior en la sala. Y esos dos ahí, en el suelo en medio de todo el lugar, también hechos un asco, llenos de golpes, rasguños e inclusive mordidas —aunque es Chisaki el único que las tiene, por todo el brazo izquierdo y el hombro—.

Sin decir nada ni soltar sonido alguno, vuelve a salir cerrando la puerta. Overhaul siente un escalofrío desagradable en la columna por un momento pero no le toma importancia real.

Luego se escuchan unas risas histéricas desde afuera, y se espantan.

—Esto de cambiar de edades es un asco. Todo está acabando mal. —Comenta el líder yakuza con hastío.

—Sí —afirma Eri, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. Voy a morir desangrada.

—Ni que fuera tan afortunado.

—Te odio.

—Lo sé.

Una semana después Eri volvió a su edad normal y de tan feliz que estaba decidió escaparse a dar un paseo por afuera de las instalaciones, donde se encontró con un chico de traje verde y otro que se parecía a Tín Tín, mientras huía de Overhaul y su posible castigo luego de haberle hecho la vida imposible por tantos días.

 _ **. . .**_

Al final no resultó tan mal.

Resultó peor.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
